TROY
by RunningBrave-ly
Summary: Achilles slashes his sword near King Arthur that King Arthur gasps for thee life King Arthur bravely runs to seek protection inside his room locking him self thee safety of the door but the door was broken with one slash of Achilles.


Episode 1

The Broken Door

It was night.

Inside Wall of Winchester Castle. King Arthur with his 24 round buddies drinks and eats in the round table suddenly a furious knock at the door

"It's the Greek army and they want to get in our walls" Sir Galahad (one of the knights of the round tale) horrified gasping and shock.

"Don't you worry Sir Galahad our walls is built for last" King Arthur grinning and a pride of his voice was admired by his fellow knights of the round table.

But the knocking went on getting worst than before. The knights were shocked of the knocking and it went on several of hours suddenly a sharp voice from the outside has spoken loudly

"Open up or we will destroy your Winchester Castle" a man from the outside

Sir Lancelot du Lac (Sir Lancelot du Lac a well known character) spoke at the shock knights including King Arthur "whatever that man says don't trust him"

While the knights were chattering the door was smashed down to tiny pieces. In the smashed door a man came to view with thousands of army or my I say millions of army with him.

The Knights of the table shock and horrified seeing the millions of army of Greece.

The man speaks loudly but graceful voice from the broken door "I Achilles from Greece the man who destroyed Hector and Troy" and he touched his long hair and went to speak in a low humidity voice "I want to seek for your King!"

King Arthur bravely raise his hand and say "I the King, I am King Arthur and I demand your withdrawal at once!"

Achilles was embarrassed by the tone of King Arthur. Achilles held up his sword and speaks furiously "I didn't come to slaughter the hell out of you but we come for the truth"

King Arthur knew the day would come for the truth.

Episode 2

The Smoke

King Arthur shocked thinking of the word truth over and over again an eerie felling felt within him.

King Arthur spoke "Achilles I know what you've came for"

Achilles response "It was the ring and it was stolen"

King Arthur and the other 24 knights shocked hearing of what just Achilles has said.

Achilles continues "it was the Lycans they get the ring in Greece Super Castle while the Greek army at its sleep" holding his sword he went on speaking "The ring must be retrieve while they didn't figure out how to use it"

King Arthur laughs and speaks laughingly "The ring we knew nothing about" gasping his breath he continues "We thought it was the Holy Grail that you seek"

Achilles with his low tempered mind slashes his sword breaking the round table. King Arthur in rage he held up his sword above and prepares for a fight. The Greek army started to shout and laugh watching the two guys get ready for a blood-bath. While the Knights of the Round Table watch Achilles and King Arthur prepares for a match.

Sir Gawain (one of the knights in the round table) bend his knees to the ground and prays "Lord thee protect thee King Arthur King of Britain"

Achilles slashes his sword near King Arthur that King Arthur gasps for thee life King Arthur bravely runs to seek protection inside his room locking him self thee safety of the door but the door was broken with one slash of Achilles.

Achilles stood inside King Arthur's room and was shocked seeing King Arthur in full body armor.

King Arthur's standing near the window his armor shines in the reflection of the moon Achilles was chilled and he was more eager to fight King Arthur to death. King Arthur stands straight while his sword was held above his head ready for slashing his opponents head. Suddenly a smoke appeared Achilles and King Arthur was shocked of the sudden appearance of the smoke and the smoke came into form a tall white wizard came to view.

The wizard spoke "I am Albus Dumbledore from Hogwarts Faculty"

While Achilles brushing his eyes because of the smoke King Arthur spoke "I am King Arthur what's your business her Dumbledore?"

Episode 3

666

Dumbledore cast a spell in the air a sparkling of lights appears. Achilles and King Arthur shocked and amazed seeing the sparkling lights that they forgot about there fight.

Dumbledore spoke "I get your attention you low tempered human being"

Achilles speechless of what just has happened. While King Arthur wondering of the sudden appearance of the wizard from Hogwarts faculty.

You readers thinking what is happening outside the room.

The 24 Knights of the Round Table mourn to the broken round table. Outside Winchester Castle the Greek army waiting for the victory of Achilles.

Let's go back to the room of King Arthur where King Arthur, Achilles, and Dumbledore are.

Dumbledore speaks "listen both of you I have a mission to give" and he gazes to the window looking at the stars and he continues "The ring must be taken away from the Lycans as soon as possible"

Dumbledore continues while King Arthur and Achilles listen to the wise old wizard

Dumbledore speaks "Achilles the ring the ring you must give to your bride Helen in your wedding day" and he gasps for a while "you two well join forces for the retrieval of the ring for the sake of humanity"

King Arthur speaks "What is the connection of Helen, ring, and sake of humanity?"

Dumbledore speaks "The connection is Helen is a goddess of balance she is the balance of good and evil if Helen possesses the ring balance of all is at it good hands" he pause for a while for a dramatic pause "if the Lycans finds a way to use the ring the Lycans will be more powerful and humanity will be extinct in 666 days"

Achilles was confused of the words that Dumbledore spoke

Dumbledore speaks "The ring must be destroyed or be a wedding gift to your bride Helen"

Achilles raises his voice "I will retrieve the ring and give it to my bride Helen" he believes what the wizard had said.

King Arthur was not interested at all about the balance and the destruction of humanity in 666 days. But King Arthur was interested about a Holy Relic it was the Sacred Holy Grail even the figure of the object is not yet seen by man, orcs, elf, wizards, dragons, dwarf, and etc…..

King Arthur speak to Achilles and Dumbledore "I will help you but we must find first the Holy Grail"

Achilles and Dumbledore speechless they didn't know what is a Holy Grail is.

Dumbledore speaks to King Arthur "The ring King Arthur the ring" he place his hand in the right hand of King Arthur "Please help retrieve the ring I'll give you what you want if you retrieve the ring from the Lycans even Hogwarts School and even my students that you can make them your slaves if you want to"


End file.
